


morning kisses

by ShirosRedKnight (SweetFanfics)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Casual Intimacy, M/M, sleepy mornings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 19:31:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10600719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetFanfics/pseuds/ShirosRedKnight
Summary: A new day has long since dawned on this alien planet that they’ve spent the night on. Keith knows because sunlight has been trickling in through the woven blinds covering the window. He’s been lying on his stomach watching the beams of light go from weak silver to warm gold, slowly crawling their way across the floor while Keith drifts in and out of consciousness next to Shiro’s slumbering form.





	

**Author's Note:**

> [On twittah here~](https://twitter.com/garrchomped/status/781321325369495552)

A new day has long since dawned on this alien planet that they’ve spent the night on. Keith knows because sunlight has been trickling in through the woven blinds covering the window. He’s been lying on his stomach watching the beams of light go from weak silver to warm gold, slowly crawling their way across the floor while Keith drifts in and out of consciousness next to Shiro’s slumbering form. 

 

It has to be around the equivalent of 7am when Shiro begins to stir, rough sheets whispering together, his military training kicking in on its own. Keith stretches lazily when he feels the bed dip behind him, feet digging into the blankets they’ve kicked to the bed end. Good thing its a warm planet and they didn’t feel the need to cover themselves during the night.

 

It’s warmer now than it’d been around dawn, but still pleasant. Keith marvels at how comfortable the room feels despite the fact there’s two sun’s rising across the sky. The alien inhabiting this planet had explained how they used a special mineral to reflect the worse of the heat off the buildings, along with some other architectural details that Keith hadn’t understood but nodded away to anyways.

 

Exhaling, Keith rubs his cheek against the pillow caught between his cheek and outstretched arm. Hides his smile against the hemp-like material when he hears Shiro yawn and stretch, body popping softly. The sheets shift against each other with the smoothest of hushes as Shiro moves again.

 

“Keith?” Shiro asks softly from somewhere above his ear, “You awake?”

 

Keith answers with a sleepy-quiet hum. Breathes in the sweet scent rising out of their bed, wonders if they could steal a bed set. Sure it’s rougher than the blankets on the Castle but they smells so much nice. He feels Shiro shift behind him again. Shiro’s drapes his sleep warm against Keith’s back, a muscled thigh curling behind Keith’s bent leg, morning wood pressing insistent against the younger mans ass. A warm hand curls around his body, the palm pressing underneath his ribs. Pulls Keith just a tiny bit closer to Shiro. 

 

Keith smiles, enjoying the casual intimacy between them in these stolen moments. He cracks an eye open when he feels Shiro press a kiss into his hair. “How much longer you planning on sleeping?” Shiro inquires in a low, sleep-rough whisper.

 

“As long as I can,” Keith breathes out, tucking a hand underneath his body to link his fingers together with Shiro’s. 

 

The answer earns him a long nuzzle, Shiro’s lips and nose pouring affection into him one soft kiss at a time until Keith’s rolling over on his back to look up at his lover. They exchange warm smiles before Keith pulls Shiro down, bringing his arms around the taller man’s shoulders. 

 

“Get some more rest,” Keith yawns, jaw cracking. He pats Shiro's waist encouragingly. “The others’ll come wake us up when its time.” 

 

It’s a testament to how tired Shiro is that he just drops down on Keith, cheek pillowed on the other man’s shoulder with a weary groan, “If anyone asks why we’re late to breakfast, I’m saying its your fault.”

 

“I’d be fine with that,” Keith answers, eyes drifting shut as the sandman’s dream dust begins to work its magic.


End file.
